I'm Ready to Make that Turn, Before We Both Crash and Burn
by Acappella-Anonymous
Summary: AU. Jesse and Beca didn't meet at Barden, but after a car accident caused by Beca, that leaves him in the hospital for weeks. After promising to go see him while he gets better, they develop a relationship that neither was prepared for or expected. Title comes from Ariana Grande's Honeymoon Avenue, which I don't own, along with Pitch Perfect or any other pop culture references.


**A/N:** Hey guys, so I'm taking a big leap, and starting a multi-chap. The summary explains it pretty vaguely, but enough to know the basis for the story. I know with my crappy updating schedule it could take me years to finish, but I hope to get better. It'll probably be around 10-15 chapters, I really don't know. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"mmmfffrrglllppss"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"hmmmmff...Oh _shit!"_

It was another Tuesday morning, which meant Beca hadn't set her alarm for the usual 6:45 am. Yes, a stupid decision for someone with a job, and responsibilities, but Tuesday wa_s supposed _to be her day off. But the relaxing day she usually spent mixing tracks and ignoring calls from her father was shot to hell, because she had an interview with a real, live record company. It wasn't that big of a deal though, it was her fifth interview, and all of the prior interviewers had politely declined her offers, saying she "wasn't the right fit for their company" or "didn't have experience." Beca kept trying though, determined that one day, _someone _would see the talent and passion she had, because she had it in spades, damnit.

Anyway, in present time, Beca wasn't getting anything except shampoo in her eye. Cursing wildly under her breath, she finished her shower, brushed her wet, un-curled hair-, but silently thanked whatever god there was, that led her to lay her clothes out beforehand. A black sleeveless blouse, red and black plaid skirt, and rushed out the door with her gigantic purse, and a cup of coffee.

"_This time baby, I'll be-e-e, bulletproof"_

"Jesus, who could be calling now- hello?" Beca snapped into her cell phone, sandwiched between her cheek and shoulder as she rushed out of her apartment and into the car.

"Well good morning to _you, _sunshine!" Chloe. Of course.

"Ugh, Red, I thought we agreed that one, you are the sunshine of this relationship, and that two, it is never a 'good morning' in my book. And not that I don't love being slapped in the face by your 7:37 am chipperness, but why are you calling me so early, you know I'd usually be sleeping?"

"Well, a little birdie from the diner told me that you had an interview today, and I wanted to wish my bestest friend, the bestest luck!"

Beca rolled her eyes. Fat Amy, without a doubt the "little birdie" in question, was the absolute worst with any gossip. She couldn't stay five minutes without telling someone's secrets. Amy was the best to hang around with, though and kept Beca from stabbing herself with the diner knives.

"Thank you, Chloe. I really appreciate you calling me, and I would chat more, but I was supposed to be on the road 15 minutes ago, and I'm sure that the company isn't going to be too fond of my tardiness."

"Oh Beca, you haven't changed a bit. Make sure if you get the job, you don't start until at least 11! Call me later okay? I love you Beca-bear. And stay calm! I'm sure you'll do great."

"Okay, Chlo, you're smothering me- but I love you too, thanks for calling." Beca laughed as she hung up the phone, her full attention now on the stretch of highway ahead of her. 7:50. The interview was at 8:15,and with, fortunately, no traffic, it looked like she'd get there with about 2 minutes to spare. She let out a large sigh, and turned on the radio to distract herself from her nervousness. Even Chloe's words of encouragement hadn't calmed her nerves.

"_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan; welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?_" The Miley Cyrus tune was familiar to Beca, bringing back college memories to her. College was great for Beca, after she got over her father forcing her to go; she joined the Bellas for a quick escape, as he would keep his promise of letting her go to LA after a year of joining _something. _She figured the Bellas was close enough to layering tracks together, after she got through to Aubrey, the insane leader of the pack. When the Bellas won the ICCA's after their makeover, Beca had gained so many new relationships with so many amazing women, she decided to stay. Her father was thrilled, of course, and their relationship had even improved, until graduation came along, and her dad broke his promise of helping her go to LA. She was stranded, until she realized how many connections she had. Chloe was in San Francisco, and was delighted to help her on her feet so she could get her to LA. Aubrey, who was living in with her boyfriend, Ethan, in New York, had an aunt who worked at a Barnes and Noble in the area, and could get Beca a job as soon as she got there. Amy and Stacie had bought her the plane ticket to get to San Fran, despite her protests, they'd given her a giant hug, filled with lots of tears from all three parties, and told her to "_follow your dreams aca-bitch_!"

After three months of living with Chloe, and her somewhat steady job at the Barnes and Noble, and tons of job applications _anywhere_ in LA, Beca had a job at a diner owned by the one and only Fat Amy, who had moved only weeks after she got a burst of inspiration to start a business, and "_what better one than a diner? There's so many people to meet, and I can take home any food that isn't sold!_" So, Beca was one step closer to living the dream, as she left Chloe with her job as a preschool teacher and her boyfriend, Daniel, and moved into her new studio apartment.

Beca was a diner girl under Amy's watch when Stacie followed suit, and moved to LA as well, getting a job as a pole dancing teacher for people ages 18-35. "_It's great exercise, and so much fun!_" She'd proclaimed. So, within half a year, the three of them were back together, in LA, going about their separate, yet together lives. They'd quickly realized how stupid not rooming together was, and found an apartment together near their respective jobs. They were like sisters now, each one sometimes pissing the other off to the point where Beca didn't even want to look at them, but they had a bond that couldn't be broken no matter what.

This reminded Beca, where were her roomies? They didn't get up to wish her luck or anything. Oh wait. Amy headed to the diner earlier than usual, like 4 am early, to test out 5 new recipes, and after the last visit from the fire department from "explosive waffles" - _"no Beca, they were supposed to explode with_ _flavor!"_- Amy had decided to do all her cooking from the diner's giant kitchen. She wasn't to be disturbed until she was finished. Stacie, however- oh. _Wait. _Beca knew where Stacie was. The  
"hunter" had been calling to a certain male she'd met at some club last week. Yeah, Stacie would be dead to the world until about 12 pm. But they knew she had her interview and would never leave her without a word. She checked her phone at a red light, seeing two text notifications. It _had_ to be them.

To: Beca

From: Aubrey

Planning my trip to Cali for April 25th-May 2nd. Clear your calendar!

To: Beca

From: Cynthia Rose

Got any new mixes for me? I loved your last one!

Beca sighed, hoping it wasn't a sign for her day being crappy. She was disappointed that she didn't have _any _text from her best friends. Pulling in front of the large building, she drove up to the parking lot on the side, taking a ticket, and pulling into the first spot she found. 8:09. _Shit. I better start sprinting._ Beca grabbed her bag filled with papers, extra mixes, her phone, iPod, wallet, makeup and possibly last Friday's lunch. She ran out of the parking lot and into the front of the building and straight to the front desk.

"Hi, Beca Mitchell here for an 8:15, with-" She checked her phone-"Ian Moore." Beca fixed her hair and shifted awkwardly at the woman at the desk who glared at her condescendingly. _Excuse me, your highness_.

"Mr. Moore is on the 18th floor, and will see you when he's ready. But I'd hurry, you're already two minutes late, and he _hates_ tardiness, I'd say you've already lost the job if I'm being completely honest-"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine. How about you go back to whatever you do behind this desk- shopping, phone sex, _or whatever_, and I'll head up?" With that, Beca left the open-mouthed secretary to her duties and she left to the elevators, pressing the up button furiously.

During the short ride up, Beca had a minute to think. And unfortunately, she was freaking out. It was her fifth interview. What if her dad was right, and she just wasn't good enough?

_Ding! _The elevator doors slid open and Beca walked straight into the huge office, seeing a huge black chair. She took a large breath and opened her mouth.

"Beca Mitchell, correct? Of course I am. Take a seat Miss Mitchell, but don't make yourself too comfortable, Moore interviews _never _last very long." The chair turned around, revealing a very large man with tan skin, and thinning brown hair.

"Um, oka-"

"Let's not waste time. I have your resume here, graduated from Barden, class of 2014, have no experience working in the production field, and have a recommendation from a super-senior, college radio station manager?" The bigwig producer eyed her carefully as she shriveled under his glare.

"I know I don't have a lot of experience, sir, but if I do say so myself, I know I have talent and potential." Beca swallowed and fished through her bag. "I don't know if it will help but I have a USB of some mixes that I made, and if you'll just give me a chance-"

"Listen, Miss Mitchell. I appreciate you making this obviously far trek 20 minutes away to tell me how talented you were, but you've got two strikes already, being 3 minutes far too late, and being disrespectful to my extremely hard working secretary-don't worry about how I know that- and I simply don't have the time, patience, or money to give some pretentious amateur, a very serious job. Thank you for your application, and have a wonderful day." Beca was shocked. Sure she'd been turned down before, but he hadn't even listen to her music!

"But sir-"

"No 'buts,' Mitchell. I'm not a fairy godmother, and you certainly aren't Cinderella, so if you could please escort yourself elsewhere." Beca closed her mouth, and left without a word. She was completely embarrassed, and worse than disappointed. She knew she was going to cry, as she felt the lump rising in her throat, and the stinging tears behind her eyes. Beca left without a snarky remark to the smirking secretary, and walked to her car as fast as possible. She wanted to be as far away from Moore Records as possible.

Pulling on to the highway, with nothing but her thoughts, and Ian Moore's words in her mind, Beca let go and the tears began rolling down her face. She wiped at the black streaks running down her face and blinked wildly to get the tears that blurred her vision, away from her eyes. Beca sobbed openly, defeated, and not knowing where to turn from here. Should she give up? Keep applying for jobs? She'd never felt so worthless in her life. _I'm not a fairy godmother, and you certainly aren't Cinderella. I simply don't have the time, patience, or money to give some amateur, a very serious job. _She'd never been so insulted, so, so humiliated by anyone. Ever. It was disgusting that someone had the audacity to speak to her and make her feel so insignificant. Tears were flowing more openly now, and the sky had turned a dark gray, and released a downpour that could rival a monsoon, making it harder to see altogether. Beca was a wreck. Sobbing loudly, she attempted to pull over to calm down, but she pressed down on the gas a bit too hard, and her car skid across the lanes, hitting another car that was in her blind spot.

She didn't have a second to think before she blacked out.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
